


Black Lungs

by Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt Sammy Stevens, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes/pseuds/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes
Summary: What if the cloud of evil that attacked when Ben invited Storm to the studio had effected Sammy more.
Relationships: Ben Arnold & Sammy Stevens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Black Lungs

Sammy hadn't followed him out. Sammy had said he would follow him out but now Ben was outside as the room Sammy and Storm were in was filled with a cloud of darkness. Walt had come but that didn't matter at that moment, not when Sammy was stuck in a cloud of darkness with storm. As soon as the cloud cleared Ben ran back in.

Sammy was lying on the floor by the door. Storm was gone and Sammy was unconscious. Oh God, Sammy wasn't breathing. "Sammy, no, oh God no, Sammy," Ben studders. He'd done this. His stupid plan had killed Sammy. He'd killed Sammy.

Walt pushes past Ben who is frozen at the door and kneels beside Sammy. He feels for a pulse and begins CPR.

Ben sinks down to his knee's. Tears are streaming down his face. It wasn't supposed to go like this. If something happened it was supposed to happen to him. It was his dumb plan. He couldn't do this without Sammy.

Then Sammy started coughing. Thick black liquid dripping out of his mouth. When he's done coughing, he falls back on his back, "fuck everything hurts."

Ben surges forward pulling Sammy into a hug, "I'm so sorry, I thought I killed you, oh god."

Sammy pats Ben's back, "hey it's ok, squeezing a bit tight there, my chest already hurts."

"Sorry."

"What were you thinking inviting a skin walker into your radio station," reprimands Walt, "your lucky he's just a bit hurt."

"I think I should go to the hospital," says Sammy, "you can come back and yell at him later."

"Ok, yah, hospital," says Ben already dragging Sammy to his feet.


End file.
